<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattered Red Notebook by Nadine8799</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368434">Tattered Red Notebook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine8799/pseuds/Nadine8799'>Nadine8799</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine8799/pseuds/Nadine8799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurō woke up alone in a hospital bed. The doctor said he was in coma for half a year and diagnosed him with amnesia. Whoever had cared him before didn't want to show their face to him. Instead, he was only given a box. In it was a scarf, a phone, a wallet, a small sticky notes, some keys and a single tattered red notebook.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prologue</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurō woke up on the hospital bed, alone. The first thing his body did was break out in cold sweat and his heart beat faster. The increase in heartbeat alarmed the nurses who quickly walked into the room and aided him immediately. A doctor came a bit after.</p><p>
  <em> “You’ve been asleep for half a year.” </em>
</p><p>The sentence seems to ring in his ear, yet there was something he didn't understand.</p><p>The doctor checked his vitals first. After making sure he was a-okay, the doctor started asking him directly. And that’s when Kuroo realised what he didn’t understand before. He couldn’t remember anything.</p><p>
  <b>Amnesia.</b>
</p><p>Typical. You got in an accident, it hit your head severely, you had just woken up from half a year of coma and you found out that you had no recollection of memories. These are the stuff Kuroo would usually find in those exaggerated b-rated movies; and yet here he is, the victim. It’s seriously not fun.</p><p>The doctor and nurses left him. The second the door clicked and he was sure he was alone, the tears started pouring. How come he remembered the useless stuff? He remembered what he studied, pretty sure he could recite a whole business book or science book he had studied from high school, pretty sure he could still ride a bike or block a ball, and yet he can’t even remember his age, or if he has a family or friends.</p><p>...he’s alone. Wait… what? Did he live a lonely life? Did his whole family die? Is his life tragic or something? Does he not have friends? WAIT MORE SO THAN THAT if no one’s been taking care of him, and he hasn’t been awake for half a year… HOW MUCH HOSPITAL BILL DID HE RACK UP!? Even more so, he wondered why he’s so calm about all this. He should be panicking or depressed right now, but there’s something that he can’t seem to put in place or remember, that keeps him calm.</p><p>Kuroo tried moving his limbs. Heavy… but still moveable. Maybe he could skip the physical therapy to lighten his bill. Haha. He grabbed the light blanket and covered himself. Looking out the window it’s still autumn but considering the cold, it’s probably nearing winter. With short careful steps, Kuroo walked to the door and opened it.</p><p>Blonde hair, that was the first thing he saw. A stature of a man, but smaller than him. Kuroo didn’t quite catch his face, but he could tell from the sobbing that the man was crying. The small man was talking to his doctor, before noticing he was there and then running away. Kuroo felt heavy. His feet and heart felt heavy, as if someone important had left him behind. The doctor looked like he wanted to chase after the man, but stopped himself. Kuroo wanted to ask the doctor who the man was, but he knows about patients privacy. It wouldn't be nice to pry for information of someone he doesn't know. The doctor turned to him and put on a professional smile, “Lucky for you to have an athlete’s body huh? It seems your physical therapy won’t take too long.”</p><p>“Oh no no. About that. I don’t want to rack up too many bills. If possible just recommend me what to do and I’ll do it at home.” Kuroo argued.</p><p>“No need to worry about that. Someone already fully paid your bills and had extra given for any sorts of therapy or medications you need.”</p><p>“Huh? Wait. What’s their name? What’s their relation to me?”</p><p>The doctor hesitated. “I am sorry. They had asked for their identity to be confidential, but they did leave you this.”</p><p>The nurse behind the doctor came up to Kuroo and handed him a box. In curiosity, Kuroo opened it immediately. This is something someone who knew him well enough to pay his bills left for him, it must be important. Inside the box were two keys with a cat keychain, a car key, a phone, a wallet, a cream-colored scarf, a sticky note, and a red notebook.</p><p>It seems like the doctor and the nurses knew Kuroo needed time for himself, as they left after a moment of awkward silence. Kuroo walked back into his hospital room and sat down. Seems like one of the nurses had snuck in while he was talking, because the hospital bill with a stamp “FULLY PAID” was on the side table. Kuroo could care less about that for now. He took out the scarf first. There wasn’t any particular scent and by the condition it was in, it was probably newly bought. The two keys with the cat keychain are in a used condition though, same as the car key. He took the phone and from the looks of it, it’s brand new. Kuroo remembered the doctor mentioning his old phone was broken in the accident as well. The wallet also seems to be in a new condition. The little sticky note simply wrote;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The scarf for when you get cold, it’s nearing winter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A new phone and wallet for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The apartment keys and your car key. The car is parked at your apartment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No comment about the red notebook.</p><p>That caught Kuroo’s attention. He put the car key and apartment keys on the side table. He didn’t bother checking the phone or wallet, setting those aside too. His main focus for now is the red notebook. The pages were crumpled and as he flipped through the pages, some of them had watermarks… maybe from tears? A few of them were ripped out pages as well. It was as if the notebook had been thrown a few times, only to be picked up and continued to be written in again.</p><p>Kuroo could only wonder what emotions went through the writer’s mind.</p><p>He flipped back to the first page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They said to write these down because I was getting too depressed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So, I’m going to write everything I know about you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your name is Kuroo Tetsurō. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were born November 17th, 1994. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your mother died while you were small… you don’t remember much about her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your father died when you were 25 years old, we cried, but you said he was smiling and was satisfied with his life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your grandparents are still alive and well, they live in Hokkaido. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They’re unable to come because of their health, but they wish you well everyday. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You love volleyball, more like obsessed with it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were a captain and your position was middle blocker. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You have messy black hair, it’s your bed hair and you’re still unable to tame it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your favourite color is red, and you love dogs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn’t know whether to cry or laugh. The first 3 pages of the notebook were literally facts about him. His identity, his job, his address, his family, his history, his achievements and everything else. As he flipped and looked at the content after, it goes into details about what he had done, his relationships with others and everything else.</p><p>But nothing seems to mention the writer of the notebook itself.</p><p>Save for the occasional remarks here and there… nothing mentioned the relationship Kuroo had with the writer. But for now, it was enough.</p><p>The tattered red notebook itself was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unplanned Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unplanned Reunion</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The “everything is fully paid already” wasn’t a joke too. Kuroo actually had stayed for a month in the hospital, going through physical therapy and meeting a psychologist to make sure he’s out of the hospital in tip-top condition. He had worried about the bills, but the doctor reassured him that whoever was paying for him, had given more than 3 months worth of treatment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo decided to assume that whoever was paying for him is the same person as the writer of the tattered red notebook. So, the writer is rich. He can safely assume that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whilst he was staying in the hospital he had re-read the notebook countless times. For a while, it was his only friend after all. It was his only reminder that someone cared for him. That, and because he learned a lot about his past from the notebook. The wallet that was in the box wasn’t empty too. His important cards were intact, and a handful of cash too. There were no pictures though. It seemingly weirded him out. He was sure he’s the kind of person who would put pictures in his wallet. Maybe he assumed himself wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone was truly brand new. There were no pictures, contacts, music, applications in the phone or whatsoever. Instead the contact numbers were written in the notebook. Truth be told, he was scared shitless the first week he was awake. No one had visited him and the doctor said that it was because the writer had asked them to not bother him until he was sure he was okay. That, and because a few of his friends turn out to be pretty famous, which means they’re also busy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yaku Morisuke. Libero.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He defeated you once in a volleyball match at middle school, but you got on the same volleyball team at high school. You are opposites in lots of ways, but you respect each other. Pretty sure you wouldn’t be as laid back if Yaku weren’t protecting you from behind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now he’s a Libero for the Russia Volleyball League.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll say, he’s worried about you, though he might not show it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give him a call when you get better. His number is-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was unbelievable for Kuroo to believe he’s friends with a famous volleyball Libero who plays for international leagues, but as he sat on the hospital bed, after a physical therapy session and decided </span>
  <em>
    <span>here goes nothing; </span>
  </em>
  <span>it didn’t take more than 3 rings before the call was answered. Yaku flew out from Russia the third week he was in hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day Kuroo was discharged from the hospital, Yaku was busy with an emergency. Yaku wasn’t able to come and pick him up, but he had given the route for Kuroo’s apartment and he was sure of his sense of direction. He walked out with clothes that Yaku had brought the day before. The cream-colored scarf around his neck; his phone, car key and wallet in his pockets, gripping the apartment key tightly and his beloved red notebook safely tucked in his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally out of the hospital. Yaku treated him sushi as an apology for not picking him up on the discharge day. If Yaku wasn’t there, he probably would’ve broken down a lot. It wasn’t easy going back to normal life and honestly speaking, he felt bad for making Yaku stay a few weeks to help him settle back in his life. Kuroo must admit though, he got it easier than most other people, probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a year ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo settled in nicely. He found out his job was still there; a replacement was hired for him and he’s able to go back to work when the doctor gave him permission. Turns out it wasn’t long before he realised he loved his job and got his groove back. He enjoys his work. His apartment was also there. It was a surprise to him that his apartment was rented, but the landlady said his friend has already taken care of the rent bill and even cleaned up the place from time to time before he returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo assumed it was the writer; the landlady said she had promised the friend to not tell him who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the total of old contacts that he had added into the phone after Yaku was only 1 other person, Lev. Turns out most of the people he’s close with were friends from high school and truth be told, he was a bit scared on approaching them. He mostly hung out with Yaku and Lev, being their third wheel. He could testify that it is not easy to hang out with a famous libero and famous model who are dating and is ranked 9th on the cutest gay couple poll somewhere in some magazine. That’s why they mostly hung out at his apartment or Lev’s apartment… more like a very very fancy apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was anything suspicious is that Kuroo suspects Yaku and Lev know the writer. They also know about the notebook. He could see it from the way their eyes would linger on the notebook whenever they see it. They always avoid talking about it, as if they were scared they might slip up and say something offhanded. For someone like Yaku with his short temper and someone like Lev with his carefree attitude, it was oddly careful of them to be like that. Kuroo tried not to force the topic too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking about the red notebook, it had become much more worn out than it was before. It was his fault this time though. He brings the book anywhere he goes. It’s like a little charm for him. A course of his past all compacted into a red notebook. He couldn’t let it go. Some nights he even found himself re-reading the whole thing. Trying to analyze the words one by one, as if he’ll find something new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s there though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clues that the writer was close to him are there. It’s the little clues here and there around his apartment. Hoodies and shirts that are too small for him in his laundry. Small messages in his old daily planners that weren't his handwriting. A pair of sandals tucked neatly that’s too small for his feet, and Yaku said it wasn’t his. Another toothbrush in his bathroom. Some cats stuff here and there even though he likes dogs more than cats. The clues were even there in his workplace, which was left untouched. There was a note, safely kept, with the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>“work hard, but don’t forget to rest” </span>
  </em>
  <span>written on it. A few of his pens have cats patterns on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The writer is someone close and important to him. Close enough that chances are they would come over often and important enough that he would keep the cats instead of dogs, and had extra stuff for the person around his house. Sadly, it's also obvious that the writer is hiding themselves. He couldn't find any old pictures or old references. His apartment had no pictures nor albums nor books whatsoever, save from his work-related stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s phone blared and distracted him from his thoughts. Zoning around about someone after getting back from work wasn’t the best idea he had in awhile. He put his bag down and pulled out his phone. Yaku was calling. If he remembered correctly, Yaku had just quit the Russia Volleyball League because he was joining another one. Said he wanted to keep it a secret until it was official. Kuroo’s not sure if Yaku’s in Japan or not yet though. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kuroo! You free tonight?” Kuroo smiled, typical Yaku, so straightforward. “I arrived from Russia just now, wanna hang out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Be your third wheel with your model boyfriend?” Kuroo sneered sarcastically, then added a sincere, “Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo heard Lev’s distant voice, “It’s model FIANCEE now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I hear that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LEV SHUT UP!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Kuroo actually laughed and he can clearly imagine Yaku’s blushing face. Sometimes he wondered how Lev was able to get together with Yaku, but then he remembered Yaku’s a total softie for Lev. It doesn't show on the surface, but if you ever walk in on them with Lev laying his head on Yaku's thigs as Yaku watched TV and handfeed strawberries to Lev as Lev stares at Yaku as if he was the treasure of the world, then you wouldn't doubt Kuroo's statement. “He finally popped the question to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got down on one knee at the airport. I’m guessing you haven’t seen the news. The paps were crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he say any cheesy lines?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something along the line of ‘I don’t know what to do if you go back to Russia again, I get too lonely. So if you get married to me, you’ll be mine, I’ll be yours and you can bring my family name everywhere you go.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you quoted that. That was not ‘something along the line of’. I’m pretty sure you quote that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev’s shouting from behind “HE SAID YES” was loud enough confirmation, and of course it was followed by a string of screams from Yaku. Kuroo laughed along and looked at himself in the mirror. He’s still wearing his work suit, but he’s not worn out yet. Guess he could join their dinner and then go back and probably sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took two minutes of waiting for Yaku to calm down, with Lev shutting him up with a kiss, and a slap sound followed it. Yaku then got back to the phone, “So, you in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m free for dinner, why not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Kuroo. You’re not a third wheel today though. I have some friends over since it’s to celebrate the engagement.” Yaku added and Kuroo was silent. He paced his breaths. He’s comfortable with Yaku, he is. Yaku had always mentioned that he has to be straightforward with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, are they friends from… uh, well you know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>the whole amnesia thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>was left unsaid. Yaku continued, “Yeah. Don’t worry. They understand your situation and won’t force any topics on you. It’s been a year, Kuroo. I know it took a lot to even get in contact with us, but everyone from your high school times misses you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo took a few seconds to think. “...I trust you Yaku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Kuroo grabbed his car key and took the coat he had just hung. He took his wallet out of the bag and slipped it into his coat pocket. Keeping Yaku on the line as he locked the apartment and started his way to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so remember we were on the volleyball team?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo knew from his past work history and the red notebook that most of his friends are accomplished or famous people in their respective fields. But it would’ve been nice to have an update that Lev moved to a modern house. Two fancy cars were also neatly parked. Kuroo parked his car on an empty spot and took a deep breath. It’s only a really small dinner with friends. He supposedly knows all of them and after Yaku listed four names, Kuroo noticed all of the names were listed in the notebook. He remembers it like the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From inside the car he looked at the front garden. They were holding hands, talking and laughing about something. There’s only one couple coming to the dinner so Kuroo assumes they are Suga and Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sugawara Kōshi, Setter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You call him Sugar simply because it annoys Daichi, his husband.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s really close to Yaku. You usually say it’s because they’re the team mom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s working as a school teacher now. He’s very kind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… it’s actually Sawamura Kōshi now,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but people are used to calling Suga and he’s okay with it too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sawamura Daichi, Wing Spiker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was the captain of the Karasuno when you were also captain of Nekoma.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have a… healthy? rivalry with him. At the very least, mutual respect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Both of you were responsible for reviving the infamous Trashcan Showdown.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again, he’s Sugawara’s husband, also a cop, please don’t mess with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You also usually go [the writing is unintelligible]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, I suspect they’ve been dating since High school,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but I was dead wrong, Daichi proposed at high school.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Said Daichi got jealous because a girl asked Suga out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and so he immediately proposed a week after.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Used up all his savings since elementary to buy them rings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo took a deep breath. The couple knows him, and shared experience with him. And the note said Suga is a kind person. If he doesn’t want to make the dinner awkward, it would probably be best to start with them. That’s why Kuroo took the chance and got out of the car. He started his way to the couple who were waiting at the front door. Suga and Daichi saw him coming though. Daichi’s eyes were that of respect, as if looking at an old friend. Suga was tearing up. It wasn’t a joke about them being lovey dovey too. The second Suga started sobbing, Daichi was ready with tissues and had led Suga to lean on him. After that, Daichi gave out his hand to Kuroo, “Long time no see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has it really been long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering we used to get drinks every wednesday night before this, yes, I would say it’s been long.” Daichi answered firmly. Oh, that must’ve been what the notebook mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Kuroo muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. No no no! I didn’t mean to-” Daichi panicked and inside Kuroo panicked slightly too. Suga who had stopped sobbing slapped Daichi’s side, his face clearly saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>you idiot </span>
  </em>
  <span>. Daichi kept quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now. Kuroo, Daichi wasn’t looking to guilt trip you, and honestly, we’re both glad you’re back on your feet.” Suga gave the nicest smile. Kuroo took note of that. No wonder he liked teasing the former captain, with a partner this beautiful and kind, jealousy is probably something Daichi feels every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Suga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. I think Daichi’s too impatient to ask so I’m going to ask. Want to get drinks next wednesday night with my husband here?” Suga directed Kuroo’s attention back to Daichi, who admittedly was caught off guard by how straightforward Suga was. Kuroo doesn't know what he was waiting for, probably for Daichi to reject the idea though. It was too easy to think why would he want to have drinks with someone who didn't even notify him about anything for a whole year even though he could? But instead he met with anticipating eyes from the cop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing Kuroo had learned over the 1 year he took to get back on his feet is that he shouldn’t be scared of exploring his past. Yaku had also added that he'll beat his ass if he runs away. So, as the chance presented itself, “I would love to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went easy after that. Suga asked for his phone number and added both of theirs to his phone as well. Even took a picture to celebrate the re-bonding. Throwing remarks about how Daichi was actually lonely without his drinking buddy and about Daichi's work. It was easy to talk to them after they got past the initial reintroducing yourself step. They were talking quite long before realising that they hadn't actually pressed the doorbell, which is the reason they're still stuck outside the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door finally opened to a disheveled Yaku with visible hickeys around his neck and shoulder. Suga immediately removed his scarf and covered his friend up. When Yaku realised what Suga just saved him from, the blush was intense. “I’m gonna kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe no, Lev didn’t even last one day after proposing before I have to set up a funeral?” Suga remarked sarcastically then laughed, which Yaku joined. Leaving behind Daichi and Kuroo who’s a bit thrown off by the joke. The two bottoms walked in first. Kuroo can literally see Daichi gulping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most people are scared of me, since I’m a cop. I’ll be honest though, Yaku and Kōshi scare me more.” Daichi stated and Kuroo nodded in agreement as both of them walked in the living room. The modern house was new. Kuroo can easily tell from the new furniture. He wondered if he should just switch to modelling, how much money does Lev make a year? No, no, no, he loves his job. Plus, probably wouldn’t be able to model with untamable bed hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the living room Kuroo saw Suga helping Yaku cover up and somehow he felt reassured that Daichi isn’t leaving him for them. Yaku said it’s only Daichi, Suga, Tora, Hinata and himself. Which means they’re missing two people. Kuroo heard the phone rings from one room over and conversations ensued before it was saying goodbye. Then Lev walked into the room. His smile brightened at everyone. “Hello everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a chorus of reply before Yaku asked, “Who called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tora did. He said he couldn’t make it because the practice today worn him out too much and the coach ordered him to rest.” Everyone laughed, it seems like it’s something that happened a lot. Kuroo couldn’t really join the laughter though, they didn't seem to mind. That's one person off the list, which means one person less to worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sat down on the sofa, "By the way Lev, we usually do the disheveling and marking </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> the guests leave, not before the guests arrive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo and Daichi saw Lev's shoulder tenses and a very heavy murderous intent from Yaku. The doorbell rang and Lev immediately ran up to the front door. Saved by a literal bell. The front door opened to reveal a literal sunshine. Kuroo can feel the atmosphere lighten up as the man walks into the living room with two wine bottles in his hand and loudly saying “Congratulations Lev! Yaku!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo couldn’t believe it back when he started working again. His boss was kind enough to let him take a few days to get back and lent him his previous works for him to review. One of his greatest achievements and the one thing that got him his promotion was his work on a video collaboration with a famous stock trader/youtuber and Hinata Shōyo, a rising short volleyball player at that time. Now he’s an accomplished one. Standing in front of him is a man that had fought in different sorts of teams and inspired a whole new generation to play volleyball. At least, that’s how Kuroo knows Hinata professionally. His hand brushed the notebook safely tucked in his coat as his head tried to remember what was written about Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata Shōyo, middle blocker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You first met him at a practice match between Karasuno and Nekoma.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re wary of him because of his quick attacks,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but you’ve always been able to keep up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The last match you fought against him was at the Inter High Nationals.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We lost, but it was fun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey… thank you for getting me into volleyball… again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama Tobio, setter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a genius, also Hinata’s boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo wondered why Kageyama’s info was so little, but comparing the info about Kageyama with Hinata’s, it’s easy to conclude that the writer was probably close to Hinata, and disliked Kageyama. And, well, half of the freak couple that is taking the volleyball world by storm is standing in front of him right now. His smile blinding and literally jumping at him, “KUROO!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, yeah, hello Hinata.” Kuroo grunted as he was attacked with a hug. Okay, he might not have memories from the past, but who could resist this man’s hug? Seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata, calm down.” Kuroo heard Suga’s warning, while the others had filled the room with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it! It’s been too long since I last saw Kuroo.” Hinata reasoned before releasing his hug and walking to the coffee table to put down the wine bottles. Suddenly the room went silent and cold. Kuroo was confused as to why, he looked around and saw everyone was looking in the same direction. He heard the front door close and his eyes met with cat-like golden eyes, long black-haired man with a small stature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku didn’t mention anyone else coming… he trusted Yaku and Yaku’s not the type of person who would lie. The easiest thing is to assume whoever this person was, he wasn’t initially invited. Kuroo glanced around. Hinata, Lev, Suga and Daichi looked shocked but Yaku... he had that worried mom look on his face as he called the person out, “Kenma…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma. Kenma. Kenma. Doesn’t ring a bell. The name doesn’t appear anywhere in the red notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo looked back at the man at the front door, who now had tears rolling down his cheeks, “Kuroo.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A Second Try</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma babe! How are you?” Suga left the sofa and grabbed a tissue and immediately shielded Kuroo’s view of the newest guest. Kuroo shook his head before glancing back at Yaku again. He saw as Yaku shook off his body, approached Kenma and joined in their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma? What are you doing here? You said you weren’t able to come?” Kuroo heard Yaku asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work finished earlier and I thought I could surprise you.” Kuroo decided to not eavesdrop on the conversation anymore. His thoughts are distracted right now. The notebook was a reminder of his past, it wasn’t fully detailed, it’s opinionated to the writer, and some parts here and there are unreadable; but the book never missed anything important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone who took one look at him and started crying, with eyes that obviously recognize him would be considered someone important, yes? How come the name Kenma doesn’t appear anywhere in the notebook? There could be several reasons… but the easiest one is to think that Kenma probably never met the writer. There’s much more notes about his highschool and work life in the notebook instead of his childhood to junior highschool, maybe this Kenma person is someone he knows from that period? Which would explain why the writer didn’t write about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wouldn’t explain why Yaku and Suga would be close to him. It’s a fatal flaw. It’s not logical for Yaku and Suga to know this Kenma and the writer doesn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo.” Hinata called and Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts. Hinata was handing him a glass of wine. Daichi was next to Hinata, waiting for him to accept the wine as well. So, naturally he took it. He needed to drink down the awkward occurrence that just happened anyway. Kuroo can see the visible worry in Hinata's eyes. He keeps staring behind Kuroo, clearly on Kenma and the two team moms. It didn’t take long before Hinata shook his head and went “I’m sorry I really can’t focus. Let me go check up on Kenma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Hinata, tell them to take their time. We still have a while before it’s dinnertime anyway.” Daichi reassured and Hinata left the circle to join Kenma, Suga and Yaku who are now sitting on the sofa. Lev replaced Hinata’s spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Food will be coming soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming? No one’s cooking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not allowed in the kitchen and Yaku’s probably a bit jet lag, I’m not risking him anywhere near knives.” Lev answered. Daichi and Kuroo responded in laughter. Truth be told, now that he had a clear view of Kenma, he could see how adorable he is. The man was wearing baggy clothes. And honestly, underneath the puffy red eyes from crying, Kuroo could see clear golden eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma looked at him. Their eyes met, but Kenma immediately looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo turned a bit to Daichi, “Hey, do I know Kenma uh… well… before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Daichi answered. Kuroo didn’t miss the slight hint of pain in it. “Now he’s a stock trader, youtuber, pro-gamer and the CEO of Bouncing Ball Corps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. What. “Wait. All four? That tiny body is handling all 4 jobs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi laughed, “Don’t let him hear you say that. You’ll be six feet under the next day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Okay Daichi, you’ve been hanging out with Yaku and Suga too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation continued with Daichi and Lev. Kuroo didn’t have the heart to approach Kenma. It’s nothing more than the fact that it feels like if he approached him now, it’ll only hurt both of them more. Over the months, Kuroo hated it the most when his colleagues would ask if he remembered doing something in the past with them. No, he doesn’t. He didn’t want to pretend like he knows, but to see their disappointed faces when he said no only hurts him too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, even if it’s just for a few minutes more, he would rather avoid the same situation with Kenma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner wasn’t as awkward as he thought it would’ve been. The others seemed to have an idea and made sure Kenma sat away from him. That immediately cut any chances of both of them having to strike up awkward situations or condemn themselves in awkward silence. Kuroo appreciated it. </span>
  <span>It was nice that anytime they would talk about the past, they would add in what the past Kuroo did. It was nice that Kuroo could learn about his part from people that had been there with him. But he noticed that with all the talk about the past, Kenma avoided it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being curious is human nature. Kuroo believes in that, but he also thinks it could be dangerous if you step out of line. And as of right now, Kuroo’s struggling between letting Kenma go or confronting it about him. He wanted to avoid the situation where he needs to “try” to remember his past experiences… but with the dinner talk and how little Kenma contributed, Kuroo doesn't think he’s the kind of person to do such a thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might be a bit impolite to go ‘Oh hey, do you remember me from before I lost any memory of you? Cause I actually have a notebook with notes about everyone I ever met in the life I had forgotten, but your name was never mentioned. But y’know, you cried when you saw me. Did I hurt you before or something like that?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah… no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner they all went back to the living room. The TV was on and the first news was the airport proposal. Lev was grinning proudly while Suga teased a blushing Yaku. Kenma and Hinata were sitting down on the sofa while Daichi stuck to Kuroo. Daichi offered another glass of wine. “One last drink before we leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m driving. I would rather not risk it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good choice.” Daichi put the glass on the nearest coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not driving home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our apartment is actually near here. So we just walked.” Daichi answered and took a sip of wine. Kuroo could tell that Daichi was inching to ask because he might’ve stared a tiny bit too long at Kenma. He jinxed it. “Are you going to talk to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels weird not having memories you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘cause sometimes you meet people, and their eyes tell you that they know you. Their body language tells you that they’re comfortable with you and the way that they talk tells you that they’re open with you. Yet, you can’t reciprocate it. Honestly speaking, It’s easier with Yaku because he was the only one I could rely on at the time, and I think it’s easier with you because we used to hang out a lot before. I can’t say the same with Lev though, or with Suga and Hinata.” Kuroo confided. He’s thankful that Daichi was attentive on listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say I understand the feeling. But you know… I don’t see what’s wrong with expecting a future too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You focus so much on the past and the relationship you’ve built with a person, but without your memories, you can’t do much about it. So, why not take a different approach and focus on making a future relationship with the person instead?” Daichi suggested as he finished the wine. “I’m not saying you need to delete the whole past or to fully restart. But why not start with what you do have now and continue making new memories instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like you’re the one person who got me into trouble before.” Kuroo jokes, and unexpectedly Daichi laughed along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not half wrong, but the person you’re looking for is Bokuto.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto Kōtarō</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was the captain of Fukurōdani’s team and half of your other idiot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Both of you cause a lot of trouble for Keiji, I feel bad for him</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Recently, Daichi joined the trio too, though mostly because Tsukishima abandoned you guys and someone had to keep you guys out of trouble</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s the outside hitter for Black Jackals right now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It may be selfish of me, but I’d asked him to not visit you at the hospital</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He and Keiji tries to cheer me up everytime, but I couldn’t take his cheerfulness anymore</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It may be selfish of me, but I wish you would cheer me up instead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo tried to shake his thoughts away. He’s celebrating an engagement right now, not exactly the best time to think about the writer. Kuroo asked, “How is Bokuto now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More or less still as energetic as ever. Want me to tell you about our adventures?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga cut in, “You mean misadventures, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was one time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was one time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...we bet Bokuto something and he almost ended up in jail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo is curious about what happened but at the same time, he really doesn't want to ask. Suga pat Kuroo’s back. “The three of you also almost ended up in jail. Imagine my surprise when Akaashi called me and asked me to pick the three of you up at the police station.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi had covered his face with shame. “We are never discussing this again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anywho, Kuroo, you’re not drinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m driving home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, perfect timing!” Suga’s voice was a bit louder, seemingly to attract everyone in the room. “Could you drive Hinata and Kenma home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT!?” Kenma and Hinata shouted in unison. While Hinata shouted with glee though, Kenma shouted in shock. Kuroo looked at his watch, it’s past ten. He’s not that tired yet, he could drive around a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Suga.” Kenma tried to argue but Suga was relentless. A sort of sadistic mischief on his face. Daichi’s face was saying there’s nothing he could do at this point to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could drop Hinata at Kageyama’s apartment, it’s closer. Drop Kenma at his house, okay? And make sure he actually gets in his house. He sometimes sneaks out at night because he keeps forgetting to buy groceries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suga-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and maybe make sure you have the plastic in your car out for them. Both of them are light-drinkers and I don’t know how many glasses of wine they’ve drank tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suga, I haven’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.” Kuroo cut in. Pretty sure Suga and Kenma won’t stop until he answers anyway. Kenma had been, to say the least, low energy the whole time. He doesn’t move unless needed to, conserving energy or just making his presence smaller? Kuroo doesn’t know what’s the motivation. All he knows is that Kenma is not the type to have sudden outbursts, maybe for the exception of the huge cry when he first saw Kuroo though. That’s why Kuroo was confused when for the first time since the whole thing, Kenma actually stood up and looked about ready to hit Suga, albeit playfully. Suga anticipated this and ran to hide behind Daichi, who was next to Kuroo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for a quick second, Kenma slipped in front of Kuroo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muscle memory. Kuroo’s probably getting sappy here, but is it possible for him to retain his muscle memory? Things that are just so ingrained in his physical limbs that even though the amnesia affected his brain, it didn’t have any effect on muscle memory. </span>
  <span>Because it’s weird. As Kenma passed by, and tripped on the carpet, Kuroo’s hand just shifted to Kenma’s waist. It was quick, and it was something Kuroo had processed after he had done it. It was as if he had done it a million times before that his body just automatically did it. And for once, something felt familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma! Are you okay?” Suga asked, quickly coming out behind Daichi. Kuroo realised Kenma was frozen. His weight was just leaning on Kuroo’s arm. Both of them didn’t move, didn’t want to move. None of the others wanted to separate them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Kenma suddenly tensed, let go of Kuroo’s arm and stood back up again that Kuroo regained his posture. Lev started laughing loudly, “After all these years, Kenma you still fall more than me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was met with an immediate attack from Yaku. The room atmosphere was back, but the lingering was still in the back of Kuroo’s head. No one talked about what happened again. About half an hour later, Suga and Daichi said their goodbyes and Kuroo followed along, two men following him to his car. Yaku and Lev waved them goodbye from their porch. Suga made sure Kuroo had plastic bags. How Suga knows where the plastic bag was hidden in his car, Kuroo guessed it was because of his outings with Daichi. Suga also made sure he got the right address and then left with Daichi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga was right about Hinata and Kenma being lightweight. Hinata fell asleep halfway to his place and had to be carried back by Kageyama from the car. Kuroo guessed that Suga had called Kageyama about Kuroo taking Hinata home. Didn’t get much chance to talk with him though because the second Hinata was out of the car, he puked. The plastic bag did come in handy. Kageyama said his thanks and carried Hinata up to their apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo continued his drive. It was followed with comfortable silence because Kenma was also adorably dozing off. His phone was on his lap, hand loosely holding it. Even though it’s nearing midnight, there was still email and texts lighting up the screen every few seconds. Daichi wasn’t joking about the little guy being the CEO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo parked in front of a house. Suga had described the house correctly, it was easy to spot. It wasn’t big, but for someone who’s a CEO of an uprising company, Kuroo thought his house would be fancier. He shook the thought though, opting to look at the man sitting next to him, “We’ve arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems his announcement startled Kenma cause he saw how Kenma jumped a bit. Immediately opening the seat belt, double checking his phone and wallet and was about to reach for the door before stopping midway and calling with a small voice, “Hey, Kuroo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...do you want to grab coffee with me tomorrow morning before work?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>